


Art Brings People Closer Together

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Funeral, Kisses, Minor Character Death, Storms, hand holding, it's an oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Kiyoko agrees to look after cute neko Yachi, thinking that she wouldn't get too attached to the neko. In the span of two weeks, Kiyoko realizes how wrong she is





	Art Brings People Closer Together

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYYY!! My first fic focusing on the lovely managers!!!!
> 
> So, i'm just gunna spoil my special surprise, since it'll be spoiled in the first paragraph anyways. Both lovely gals are nekos!!  
> I couln't decide who would be the neko, so I did both
> 
> not sure how i feel about a few parts of this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Just another peice of info on nekos - people can go out to farms and adopt nekos that are little if they really want. Nekos can only work at stores if the owner gives permission
> 
> as always, I did not spell check
> 
> Cat breeds  
> Kenma- Ocicat  
> Noya- Maine Coon  
> Suga- Ragdoll  
> Akaashi- Norwegian Forest  
> Hinata- Persians  
> Tanaka- Colorpoint Shorthair  
> Yamaguchi- Burmilla  
> Yahaba- American Shorthair  
> Iwaizumi- Siberian  
> Kiyoko- Himalayan  
> Yachi- Birman  
> Yaku- Japanese Bobtail  
> Shirabu- Exotic Shorthair  
> Tendou- Somali

When Kiyoko Shimizu was younger, she was adopted by a rich couple who was unable to have kids themselves. They homeschooled her, paying the best teachers to educate her. In her spare time, she painted and was very skilled in it. Her parents paid for her to have a teacher to teach her about the art. She went to the best college in Tokyo, graduating with a degree in the arts. Shortly after graduating, her parents died in a car crash. Kiyoko sold the house, along with other belongings, keeping only the personal things. She bought a studio, moving in the top apartment, while turning the main floor into an art studio and store. She paints in her free time, selling her art for money.

Kiyoko lives a happy life, except for the one secret her parents and her kept. The fact that Kiyoko is a neko hybrid. Her parents wanted to give a neko the same life as a normal kid. The homeschooled her for that reason. Since college wasn’t strict on dress code, she always wore a beanie. She wore skirts so her tail would be comfortable hiding. Only few know her true identity.

~~

Kiyoko steps outside her store, Cat’s Creation, taking in the sight of the busy street before her store. People walk both directions, mostly distracted by their phone pass by. Then, Kiyoko spots a small blond neko standing in the middle of the rush. The poor neko is scared, on the verge of tears. Kiyoko pushes through the crowd, grabbing the neko’s wrist and pulling her back into the shop.

“Are you ok?” Kiyoko asks.

“I-I think so…” She stutters out.

“Did you lose your owner?”

“Yes. Om my god, she’ll be so worried. I have to find her.” The neko is almost crying.

“Does she have a cellphone? You can call her.” Kiyoko pull out her phone.

“Thank you.” The neko exclaims a little too loud, bowing her head. She takes the phone, dialing her owner. Kiyoko watches, thinking the neko is quite adorable. The neko turns to Kiyoko. “I-Is it ok if I stay here? My owner has to get to a doctor appointment.”

“Of course.”

“I can. I’ll see you when it’s over.” The neko hangs up, handing the phone back over. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem. I’m Kiyoko Shimizu.”

“Y-Yachi Hikota.” Yachi smiles.

“Feel free to wander around. Or just sit in the back until your owner comes back.” Kiyoko heads into of the rooms she rents out to people to work in. “I’ll be in here painting.”

Yachi nods, watching Kiyoko walk behind the front desk, into the smaller room. _She’s so pretty_. Yachi looks around the store, taking in the various art supplies and paintings with ‘for sale’ signs pinned to them along the wall. After looking at everything, she heads into the back room where Kiyoko stand in front of an easel with a large in front. Next to the easel is a small end table next to it with different bottles of paint, a cup of water and various paint brushes. In the room is a small love seat, along with three other easels and canvases. A tall cabinet in the corner next to a sink. Different sized canvases are leaning against the wall, some blank, while others are either finished or half started.

“Do you like art?”

The question startles Yachi. She lets out a small shriek. Kiyoko lightly giggles.

“M-my owner, she’s an artist.” Yachi babbles. “So yes, I do.”

“Would like to paint or draw to pass the time?” Her voice is soft and soothing to Yachi.

“N-no no. That’s ok. I’m already imposing enough. That’s ok. I’m fine.” Yachi stumbles out. She mentally curses herself for stuttering her words. _Just because she’s beautiful doesn’t mean you have to act like this._

“It’s no trouble, really. What type of medium do you like?”

“I uh mostly like doing things on computer, but I do like to draw.” Yachi fiddles with her fingers.

“Well, I don’t have any programs on the computer, but I do have paper and pencils.” Kiyoko sets her brush down, walking over the cabinet. She opens is up, pulling out a sketchbook and a pack of pencils. She hands them over to Yachi. “Here.”

“Thank you!” Yachi calls a little loud, taking the supplies and bowing. She settles down at one end of the couch, taking a pencil and flipping open the sketchbook.

Kiyoko joins her on the couch a few minutes later, taking a break. She starts asking Yachi questions about her life and interests. Yachi was nervous at first, but after talking for a bit, she felt comfortable and relaxed around Kiyoko. It could be that being around Kiyoko was feeling natural or that when Yachi draws, she enters her comfort zone. She keeps the pencil moving, hiding the page in her lap, not letting Kiyoko see. She would die of embarrassment if Kiyoko saw that Yachi was drawing her.

Yachi had lost track of time, only realizing the hour flew by when she heard her owner’s voice.

“Hitoka, I’m back!”

Yachi jumps up, running to the old lady and hugging her. “Hanako, how was the doctors?”

“Just fine darling.” Hanako smiles. “I’m Hanako. Thank you so much for looking after Hitoka.”

“It was no trouble.” Kiyoko smiles back. “She was great company.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Hanako pauses to think for a minute, before speaking. “Actually, could I talk with you alone?”

“Of course.”

“Go wait in the other room Hitoka. I won’t be long.” Hanako shoos Yachi away. “I know this is sudden, but I was hoping you could look after Hitoka for two weeks while I go to the US to visit my son. Hitoka hates flying.”

“I’m not sure I would be the best person for this.” Kiyoko answers. “You see, I’m a neko.” She pulls her beanie off to show Hanako her two ears. She puts the beanie back on. Kiyoko only tells people she can trust about her secret. She can usually sense if she can a person or not.

“That must be why she got along with you. Ever since I bought Hitoka, the poor girl has been pretty much scared of everyone, including my son. She looked happy sitting there with you.”

“I’ll think about it. Can you give me a few days?” Kiyoko asks.

“Yes darling. I wasn’t in a rush. I don’t plan on leaving for another week.” Hanako leaves her phone number, bidding Kiyoko a good bye. Yachi pokes her head.

“Thank you for everything.” Yachi bows, a light blush on her cheeks.

After closing up the store, Kiyoko heads upstairs, carrying the sketchbook that Yachi was using. She doesn’t peek, although she is curious about what Yachi was drawing. The apartment upstairs is nice and cozy. Two bedrooms, a master bedroom with master bathroom. Another bathroom. A living room and kitchen, with tons of space. She removes her glasses, setting them down and turns into a cat, walking out of the pile of clothes. Living by yourself as a neko isn’t that hard. She leaves food out for herself, along with toys. In the corner of the living room, she has a big cat condo.

Later, she curls up in her bed, thinking about what Hanako had offer. One on hand, she won’t be lonely for two weeks, but she could also get too attached to Yachi. Kiyoko finds her adorable and really cute. She would have to tell Yachi that she herself is a neko since keeping it quiet for two weeks would be hard. She knows Yachi wouldn’t care. The only downside Kiyoko can think of is the chance of falling for Yachi, if the small neko is into girls, in the two weeks.

~~

“Thank you so much for watching over Hitoka.” Hanako bows.

“I’m happy to have the company.”

“Hitoka, don’t give Kiyoko-san any troubles.” Hanako hugs Yachi.

“I’ll miss you.” Yachi whispers.

Yachi holds back her tears as Hanako leaves. Kiyoko puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you ok?”

“It’s just the first time I’ll be away from her since she adopted me.” Yachi wipes her face. “Her son always visits so she doesn’t have too.”

“Time will go by quickly.” Kiyoko reassures.

Yachi nods. “Yea!”

“Come on, I’ll show you my place.”

Kiyoko picks up Yachi’s suitcase, carrying it up stairs. Yachi stutters out a muffled response, but Kiyoko doesn’t catch it. Yachi’s eyes go wide when she sees the flat.

“It’s so big.”

“Um Yachi, I know you just got here, but there’s something I need to tell you.” Kiyoko fiddles with her fingers. “You see, I’m also a neko.” She takes her hat off.

“R-Really?!” Yachi stutters. “T-That’s so cool.”

“I’m glad you think so. But you can’t tell anyone.” She puts the hat back on.

“I promise!”

The determined look on Yachi’s face makes Kiyoko giggle.

“I’ll let you settle in. I need to go downstairs and open up.”

“S-Should I help you?”

“You don’t need to trouble yourself.” Kiyoko shakes her head.

“P-Please!” Yachi shouts. “I-I mean…please.” She lowers her voice. “I want to repay you letting me stay with you.”

“Tomorrow.” Kiyoko says. “I want you to get comfortable here.”

“Ok.” Yachi smiles and nods.

“Help yourself to anything in the kitchen.” Kiyoko heads towards the door, slipping her shoes on. “If you need anything, let me know.”

“Thank you.”

Yachi looks around the apartment, snooping into everything except Kiyoko’s room. Yachi drags her bag to the spare bedroom, throwing it on the bed. She has a comfy bed, a desk and dresser, not that she needs all of it. She transforms, climbing out of the pile of clothes and exploring. She ventures to the kitchen, but doesn’t eat. She wanders into the living room, laying down in the sunbeam. She sleeps all day, not moving when Kiyoko comes back upstairs.

Kiyoko smiles softly. She recognizes Yachi’s breed, a Birman. Her fur is blond all the way through. Kiyoko is a Himalayan cat, with the softest black fur. She lets Yachi sleep while she makes some dinner. When it’s ready, she goes over to Yachi and kneels down, touching her back gently. Yachi springs to life, jumping a few feet in the air.

“Meow?”

Kiyoko hides her laugh behind her hand. “Sorry Yachi, but I made dinner.”

Yachi meows again, walking slowly to the kitchen. Kiyoko eats dinner, giving Yachi a can of soft cat food, saving her meal for when she’s human. Later, after Kiyoko leaves the shower, Yachi is back to human, dressed in pink pajamas, sitting on the couch with the tv on.

Kiyoko sits down next to her. “You can take a shower if you want.”

“N-no, no. I-I’m good.” Yachi mutters, then all at once. “IM SORRY I WAS A CAT WHEN YOU COOKED A MEAL FOR ME!!”

Kiyoko blinks, then laughs. “It’s ok Yachi. You wouldn’t have known. You can eat it tomorrow if I’m not around to cook.”

“A-Are you sure? I feel bad.” Yachi looks like she’s about to cry, something that Kiyoko doesn’t want to see.

“I promise it’s fine.” Kiyoko reassures. “Really Yachi.”

Yachi plays with the end of her tail, looking down at her feet. “Um…is it hard…shifting when you have glasses?”

“No. I just take them off when I’m about to shift.” Kiyoko explains. “It can be a pain sometimes, but I’m used to it now.”

~~

“Are you the only worker here?” Yachi asks the next day in the store.

Kiyoko shakes her head. “I have a girl named Alisa and her neko Akane help out. They’ll be in tomorrow.”

“Do they know?”

Kiyoko already knows what Yachi means. “Yes, they do. A few people know.”

Yachi hums, fiddling with her fingers.

“I need to take the trash out; would you watch over the store?” Kiyoko asks.

“I’ll do my best.” Yachi salutes Kiyoko. Kiyoko smiles, heading out.

It’s quiet in the store for a few minutes, then the door opens. A tall man with crazy black bedhead strolls in, a lazy grin on his face. Yachi stiffens. _This man could a be robber. I don’t want to die yet. Oh my god._

“Excuse me, are you alright?” The man asks.

“Please don’t rob me!” Yachi yells, ducking under the counter.

“I’m not! I’m not!” The man panics, waving his arms around. “I just need to buy something.”

 _Oh my god, I judged someone without knowing them again._ Yachi slaps his palms against her cheeks, leaving them red. She stands up, putting on a brave face. She loses it after a few seconds, forgetting how tall the man is. “I…uh….”

“I’m Kuroo. I need this black board-thing that you plug into the computer.”

“L-like a flashdrive?”

“No, no. It’s like this big maybe?” He makes a rectangle with his hands. “With a pen?”

“Um…” Yachi tries to think what Kuroo is describing, but she can’t seem to think. Her nerves are making it hard to think. The thing she wants to suggest is there, but she can’t think of the term.

Kiyoko comes back to save the day. “Hello sir, what is it that you are looking for?”

“A tablet thing. I stepped on my friend Tsukki’s and he’s making me buy him a new one. He used it to edit photos.”

“A drawing tablet!” Yachi blurts out then turns red, covering her mouth.

“That’s the thing!” Kuroo snaps his fingers.

“Right. Come with me.” Kiyoko leads Kuroo near the back.

The door opens with a chime and Yachi turns her head. A man with silver hair and a man with short dark hair.

“Oh my god.” The silver hair gasps. “Daichi look. Another child for me.”

Yachi takes a step back, unsure what that means, but her thoughts are already running wild. _This man was to kidnap me._ The man rushes around the counter, pulling Yachi into a hug. She stiffens up.

“You are just adorable.” He coos. “Daichi, can I adopt her? Please?”

Daichi sighs. “Suga, you can’t just ‘adopt’ every neko you see.”

“Look at her. She’s adorable.” Suga pets Yachi’s hair.

“She’s scared shitless Suga.”

Suga pouts, letting Yachi go. “Don’t be scared. I’m a neko too.” He removes his beanie, showing off his ears. Yachi lets out a small breath of relief. “I can’t believe Shimizu kept you from me. Where is that neko?”

“H-helping someone.”

Suga storms off further into the store. Daichi leans on the counter. “Sorry about him. He thinks he needs to ‘adopt’ nekos and mother them.”

“T-that’s ok.”

“I’m Daichi and that was Suga. I own the veterinarian clinic a few blocks down. I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Kiyoko is looking after me while my owner visits her son in overseas.”

“Ah…well, you are in good hands.”

“HOLY SHIT IT’S THIGHCHI!” Kuroo yells. Daichi groans, dropping his head on the counter.

“What are you doing here Kuroo?”

“I stepped on Tsukki’s tablet thing so he made me buy a new one.” Kuroo grins, not feeling sorry at all.

Kiyoko takes of Kuroo, sending him on his way quickly before Dachi decides to do something to him. Suga grins at Kiyoko.

“What is it Koushi?” She sighs.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had such an adorable neko?” He whines. “You can’t keep these things from me!”

“She arrived yesterday and she’s staying two weeks until her owner comes back.”

“A lot can happen in two weeks.” Suga wiggles his eyebrows.

“Don’t even Koushi.” She glares, knowing exactly what he means. Suga is always trying to find someone for Kiyoko.

“Fine, but I’m just saying.” Suga holds his hands up.

“Is there a real reason you come over?” Kiyoko asks. She doesn’t want Suga to scare Yachi. Kuroo accidently scared her and there’s no telling what Suga will say or do to her.

“Just in the neighborhood.” Suga leans on the counter. “Interested in grabbing some lunch with us?”

“Can you behave?”

“Yes.” Suga beams.

“No.” Daichi says.

“Daichi you are supposed to be on my side!” Suga gasps loudly, faking tears. “Betrayed by my own boyfriend!”

“Too bad sweetheart.”

~~

“Alisa, Akane, meet Yachi. She’ll be working with us so please be kind.”

“She’s so tiny and cute.” Alisa squeals. “Not that you aren’t Akane.”

Akane smiles. “I know I am.”

“I’ll be in the back painting then.” Kiyoko heads into the back room. She has a painting she needs to finish and give away. The man who commissioned it doesn’t seem like he wants to wait. He wanted a waterfall with a forest background.

Yachi follows her in the back, sitting down on the couch. It’s only then does she remember the sketchbook she had the first day she met Kiyoko.

“Are you looking for your sketchbook?” Kiyoko asks. “I didn’t look in it.”

“Ah…yes.”

Kiyoko retrieves it from the cupboard. She hands it over.

“Thank you.”

Kiyoko doesn’t miss the light blush on Yachi’s cheeks. She does nothing, turning back to the painting. She paints for an hour then sits down with Yachi.

“Ah…I was wondering something.” Yachi starts off nervously. “Unless of course it’s too rude, then you can ignore me.”

“What’s the question?”

“It’s just…nekos can’t own stores…”

“Right. When I was little, this rich couple adopted me. They raised me as if I wasn’t half cat. Private schooling, then college. They died a while ago. I sold the house and moved here, opening the store. Art has always been my passion. I believe art can bring people closer together.”

It was the most Yachi heard Kiyoko talk at one time. The story was sad. It made her think of Hanako. She’s old and Yachi knows that she won’t be around much longer. The thought of losing her owner makes Yachi start to cry.

“Please don’t cry Yachi. It’s not a sad tale.”

“I-It’s not that.” She hiccups. “My…my owner…I know she won’t be around much longer…I-I don’t want to be a-alone…” The tears flow.

Kiyoko pulls her into a hug. She strokes Yachi’s hair. “You won’t be alone. I’m here.” At this moment, Kiyoko knew she had fallen for Yachi. She wants to protect Yachi from harm and make her happy.

Yachi cries, the scent of Kiyoko comforts her. When she does stop crying, she turns red, babbling out words.

“I-I’m sorry I cried…I didn’t mean too…it just sorta happened….”

Kiyoko smiles. “Tomorrow, would you like to go to the art museum with me?”

“R-really?” Yachi hiccups again, sniffling. She wipes her eyes.

Kiyoko nods. _I’m totally screwed._ Yachi’s face lights up, smiling again. _Yea, defiantly looks better with a smile._

_~~_

“What about this piece?” Yachi points at one at the wall.

“Well, with the colors, it could be expressionism, but the strokes could imply something else.” Kiyoko observes. Yachi doesn’t even stare at the painting. Watching Kiyoko talk about art with a soft look on her face.

They stand side by side, their hands brushing. Yachi ignores the sparks she feels when her fingers lightly touch Kiyoko’s. She almost has a heart attack when she feels Kiyoko slip her hand into Yachi’s, tangling their fingers together. She talks as if she didn’t do anything, tugging Yachi to the next. _Art can bring people closer together._ Kiyoko’s words ring in her ears. She smiles, taking in every word that Kiyoko says. Yachi wishes that Kiyoko didn’t have to hide who she really is. Tucking her tail in a skirt and ears in a beanie everyday must be awful.

“..chi….Yachi?”

“Huh? What?”

“I asked if you’re hungry.” Her voice is calm and smooth as ever.

“Yes, lunch would be great.”

“Ah, sorry Yachi.” Kiyoko lets her hand go. ‘I forgot I’m not supposed to touch the art work.”

It takes Yachi a full minute to get the joke and she turns red. “I-I…”

Kiyoko laughs, taking her hand back. She leads Yachi to a small café. On the way back to the studio, Kiyoko holds Yachi’s hand again. Yachi smiles, all to happy.

~~

Yachi sits on the couch, with Kiyoko as a cat curled in her lap. The movie playing but Yachi can’t pay attention when Kiyoko is curled in her lap, purring softly. Her fur is soft, so Yachi keeps petting her. Yachi starts to fall asleep when lightning flashes in the window and thunder booms. Kiyoko lifts her head, then jumps down from Yachi’s lap, running to her room. Yachi curls herself into a ball, eyes tight, ears flat. She hates storms, ever since she was little.

She jumps and shrieks when a hand touches her shoulder. It’s Kiyoko, in pajamas. She’s not wearing her glasses but Yachi still finds her beauty stunning. Yachi gives a weak smile. She likes being in the apartment since Kiyoko doesn’t hide her tail and ears. She sits down with Yachi.

“Scared of storms?”

Yachi nods. Kiyoko grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and wrap sit around both of them. She holds Yachi close.

“Tell me how Hanako met you.”

“When I was seven, she went out to a farm and adopted me. I was scared of her at first. Some of the older nekos there told me that humans are bad and not to be trusted.” Yachi’s voice shook. “I think it was a month before I was able to relax around here. She adopted me because her only son moved to America and her husband died a long time ago. She was lonely.”

“She seems like a great woman.” Kiyoko comments.

“She’s wonderful.”

Yachi jumps again. Kiyoko learned from the first few days that Yachi scares very easily. The lightest of touches when she’s not paying attention makes her jump ten feet, human or cat. No matter what Kiyoko does to not scare her, she ends up scaring her.

“Tell me more.”

Yachi talk more about different things she done with Hanako. An hour passes quickly. Yachi yawns.

“Still scared?”

“Not so much…thank you.” Yachi smiles. She stays close to Kiyoko, falling asleep on her. Kiyoko kisses the top of her head, falling asleep shortly after.

~~

The two weeks pass quickly. Kiyoko almost doesn’t want to let Yachi leave, but she has too. Hanako comes back a day early, entering the shop and almost getting tackled by Yachi.

“I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too sweetie.” Hanako smiles. “Miss Kiyoko, thank you so much for having Yachi.”

“It was my pleasure. She was great to have around.”

The comment makes Yachi smile.

“Go get your things Hitoka.” Hanako smiles. Yachi runs off.

“Hanako, I was wondering…” Kiyoko begins. “What is going to happen to Yachi when you…um…”

“When I die?” Hanako asks, not offended by the question at all. “Well, I’m looking for someone to adopt her when I pass. If you know anyone, you have my number.” She winks and Kiyoko gets the message crystal clear.

Yachi comes back, a smile on her face still. “Come along sweetie, I have lot to tell you.”

“Right. Kiyoko, thank you for looking after me. I had lots of fun.”

“I’m happy to have you around.” Kiyoko smiles, adjusting her glasses.

“Hitoka, we can always come on visit.” Hanako tell her. The smile on Yachi’s face grows bigger.

Later, after Kiyoko closes up the store and heads upstairs, she sees a piece of paper on her bed. It’s a drawing of her, with her ears showing instead. _Yachi must have drew this. This explains why she would never let me see it._ It looks just like her.

Kiyoko calls up Hanako, telling her that she wants to adopt Yachi. They keep it a surprise for later.

~~

One week later, Kiyoko receives a call from Yachi, who was crying. Hanako died peacefully in her sleep. Kiyoko stayed with Yachi, helping her with the funereal and packing things up. Kiyoko told her that she adopted her, but she wasn’t met with a cheerful response like she had imagined. This wasn’t how she wanted to tell Yachi the good news. Yachi moves in shortly after, taking her favorite things from the house and selling the rest.

It’s a few weeks of moping around the apartment. Kiyoko comforts her a times, but she can tell Yachi wants to be left alone. Kiyoko spends her time in the studio, even on days off.

Kiyoko sits on the couch in the studio room, surprised to see Yachi walking in. Yachi doesn’t say anything, just sits next to Kiyoko. Kiyoko welcomes the silence, almost waiting for the tears so she can comfort Yachi, but it doesn’t happen.

“Why did you agree to adopt?” Yachi asks, her voice just above a whisper.

 _Because I really like you._ Kiyoko wants to say something, but Yachi is still upset and her emotions are everything. She would hate to take advantage of Yachi because she’s at her lowest point. “Because I was afraid of who you would have ended up with. We planned to surprise you…just not under that circumstance.”

“Thanks for taking me in when Hanako died.” Yachi gives a weak smile. “I’m going to miss her a lot, but I know I’ll be happy with you.”

“I want you to be happy Yachi.”

Yachi takes a deep breath. _I’m going to do it. Now or never._ “I really like you Kiyoko. Like more than a friend.” She holds her breath, ready for rejection. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she was only being nice when she held my hand. Maybe she…_

“I really like you too Yachi.” Kiyoko smiles.

Yachi lets out the breath. “I’m happy.” She gives a real smile.

Kiyoko leans forward to kiss Yachi’s cheek. “I never got to thank you for the thank you left me.”

Yachi blushes. “W-well, you’re just so beautiful…I had to draw you.”

“You’re beautiful too Hitoka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up I have 
> 
> Makki/Mattsun  
> Takeda/Ukai
> 
> What do you guys want next?
> 
> took me like ten minutes o think of a store name for Kiyoko's studio. And I could not resist the use of the artwork pun. I had to take it  
> Follow me at tumblr akua-rose


End file.
